


Faulty Hearts (aka "Tara & Belle")

by ultwoodz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Melodrama, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Dos mujeres se encuentran en un hospital después de que sus respectivas novias estuvieron involucradas en un terrible accidente automovilístico... y un romance secreto. En su búsqueda para encontrar respuestas y superar su traición, encuentran consuelo una en la otra y finalmente comienzan su propio romance.Historia escrita por @YoDo97, todos los creditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faulty Hearts (aka "Tara & Belle")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331007) by [YoDo97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoDo97/pseuds/YoDo97). 



_[Hace 2 meses]_

**Minji**

Hyeonie. Bebé...

Leí tu carta.

No pude entender algunas cosas, las partes en inglés, por supuesto.

¿Podemos hablar de esto en persona?

No estoy segura de lo que intentas decir.

Pero si es algo que puedo arreglar, sabes que lo haré.

**Yoohyeon**

No creo que sea algo que puedas arreglar esta vez.

**MJ**

¿Qué es? Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar una manera.

**YH**

Simplemente no creo que pueda continuar con esto, Minji.

Lo siento.

**MJ**

¿Continuar con qué? ¿Nosotras? ¿Bebé, que está mal?

**YH**

Esto va a sonar muy cliché pero,

no eres tu, soy yo.

No hay nada mal contigo, Minji

**MJ**

Solo vuelve a casa. Resolveremos esto juntas.

**YH**

Lo siento.

_[Hace un mes]_

**MJ**

Hyeonie... Sé que todavía estás aquí en Corea.

Espero que estés bien.

Te extraño mi amor.

Quería decirte que me dieron un viaje para dos a Jeju.

Beneficio de la empresa, ya sabes.

Y bueno, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo.

Es a fin de mes.

Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, tal vez solo tengo muchas esperanzas.

Sé que ya no me hablas. Yo solo...

Solo te extraño mucho.

Solo quiero verte de nuevo

Leo tu carta todas las noches

Es todo lo que me queda de ti

_[una hora después]_

Si estás rompiendo conmigo, ¡al menos hazlo en persona!

¡AL MENOS DAME ESO!

Lo siento, no quise "gritar"

Solo di algo. Por favor.

Lo que sea que estés pasando, solo quiero que sepas que aún te amo, Yoohyeon.

Te amo.

**YH**

¿Cuando es el viaje?

**MJ**

!!!

El último viernes de este mes.

**YH**

Okay. Bueno, diviértete.

**MJ**

Hyeonie ...

Hyeonie ...

Por favor...

:(

Yoohyeon se desplazó por los mensajes de texto pasados entre Minji y ella. Han pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que la vio, desde que desapareció sin previo aviso. Las llamadas de Minji a ella no fueron respondidas, sus mensajes de texto respondidos sin apenas ninguna explicación. No quiso ser tan insensible e indiferente con ella, pero esperaba que Minji captara la indirecta de que se alejaba de ella. Aún así, Yoohyeon ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería terminar con Minji, su novia de dos años.

Los viejos sentimientos aún permanecían dentro de Yoohyeon. Cada pensamiento sobre ella hacía que quisiera regresar. Vuelve a sus brazos y siente esos besos en esos labios que siempre formaron la sonrisa más brillante. Esperaba que Minji no pudiera ver a través de su artimaña, pero la culpa y la carga la estaban matando por dentro. Entonces tomó el camino más cobarde. Huir.

Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su sudadera, sintiendo el borde de la cartulina de su tarjeta de embarque, su boleto de regreso a donde todo volvería a ser familiar. Ella trató, en los dos años aquí, de encajar en su país natal, pero todavía se sentía extraña y de la misma manera, una extranjera, o más bien, una extraña que se parecía a ellos pero nunca sería completamente una verdadera compatriota. Lo intentó, jura que lo intentó, pero esa fue solo una de las varias razones por las que se fue, pero era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar los otros conflictos dentro de ella.

Finalmente apartó la mirada de su teléfono, ahora consciente de su entorno. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que tomaba sus vuelos, el sonido de pies arrastrados y ruedas rodantes zumbaba en sus oídos como abejas en una colmena. Estaba en el segundo nivel, apoyada en la barandilla y observando a la gente de abajo. Parecían más hormigas que abejas, pensó. Había una fuente de agua colocada de forma extraña, en la que pides un deseo, en medio del tráfico, aunque no interfería en absoluto con el flujo.

Yoohyeon volvió a mirar su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que Minji probablemente se dirigía a Jeju según su mensaje de texto hace semanas. Se asustó por un momento porque de repente podría tropezar con ella accidentalmente en el aeropuerto. Eso sería una mierda que solo pasa en K-dramas, ¿verdad? Pensó, casi sonriendo. Minji se había teñido el cabello de color negro la última vez que la vio, por lo que sería imposible verla entre las hormigas. Le daba una presencia tan dominante (mucho más que el color rojo intenso que tenía cuando se conocieron) que incluso Yoohyeon se sintió intimidada por ella. Pero una vez que esa brillante sonrisa aparecía, ella era esa dulce Minji que conocía.

Sacudió la cabeza por pensar en ella otra vez. Su pulgar se cernía sobre la pantalla, dudando en enviar un último mensaje antes de subirse a su avión para decir "¡Sayonara, Corea!" ¿Pero siquiera importa? ¿No era su silencio lo suficiente como para hacerle saber a Minji que había terminado? Aún así, se sintió como una idiota por dejarla así sin una resolución. Entonces trató de pensar en un mensaje final. No era buena con las palabras cuando estaba bajo presión, pero pero si tenía podía escribir novelas con sus pensamientos. Pero no había tiempo para eso, solo tenía que ir directo al grano.

_'Te deseo lo mejor'_ Pensó, para que pareciera que estaban en buenos términos.

Sí ,claro.

¿ _'Espero que encuentres a alguien mejor'_?

Que deprimente.

Eligió la opción más cobarde otra vez.

_'Adiós.'_

Ni siquiera dijo su nombre. En el momento en que presionó "enviar", sintió una descarga de adrenalina que la hizo transpirar debajo de su sudadera con capucha de gran tamaño. El mensaje pasó y ella inmediatamente cerró la pantalla, evitando ver cualquier respuesta. Luego volvió a mirar hacia la fuente de agua y se preguntó si podría arrojar el teléfono desde donde estaba sin matar a nadie. Ya no lo necesitaba. Volverá a casa y comprará uno nuevo.

Agarró el dispositivo rectangular en sus manos delgadas, ahora húmedas por la prisa y mentalmente calculó la distancia que necesitaba para lanzarlo con precisión para no arrojarlo por encima o por debajo a la multitud. Sin embargo, incluso si fallara, sería pisoteado por pies y ruedas, y aún así se libraría de el artefacto.

Se preparó mentalmente y respiró hondo cuando el teléfono de repente zumbó en su mano. Estaba sorprendida, se deslizó de su agarre y cayó al suelo a sus pies. Yoohyeon se inclinó para recogerlo de nuevo. Se abolló en una esquina y había una pequeña fractura la pantalla. Se maldijo a sí misma, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba a solo segundos de ahogarlo en ese momento.

Miró la pantalla, temerosa de que fuera ella, pero se sintió aliviada de que no lo fuera. Finalmente aceptó la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Hola? ¿Hablo con Kim Yoohyeon?" La voz de un hombre respondió.

"¿Si?"

La siguiente cadena de palabras no se registró en su mente y el sonido del arrastre y el rodar que la rodeaba había ahogado la voz de la persona que llamaba en la otra línea.

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo." Ella murmuró como si él estuviera hablando una lengua extranjera. Pero lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Simplemente no le gustó cómo esas palabras estaban en la misma oración.

'Minji' y 'accidente'.

Otro sonido entró en sus oídos enviándola de vuelta a la realidad, el anuncio de su avión ahora embarcado. Sacó la tarjeta de embarque de su bolsillo nuevamente y la miró como si fuera un acertijo. Estaba en conflicto ahora. En su mano izquierda, su boleto a casa. En su mano derecha, su otra casa con Minji. ¿Que es esto? ¿ La mierda de la Pastilla roja y la pastilla azul? Una decía "huir", la otro decía "quedarse".

Yoohyeon tosió. Sentía que había algo atrapado en su garganta, pero todo estaba dentro de su cabeza. Por un momento pensó que estaba hinchándose y a punto de ahogarla. Intentó tragarse la sensación fantasma, pero se redirigió a su pecho y allí finalmente la sintió.

_Quedarse._

La mierda de K-drama será entonces. Se guardó los objetos en el bolsillo, agarró todas sus pertenencias y salió del aeropuerto. Corrió contra el flujo del tráfico ambulante, dispersando a las personas como hormigas cuya colina ha sido pisoteada. Accidentalmente derribó a una joven que intentaba ponerse de pie.

"Yah! ¡Acabas de derribar a una chica ciega!" Alguien gritó.

"¡Lo siento!" Yoohyeon gritó, sin detenerse para darse la vuelta.

Finalmente salió completamente sin aliento después de unos minutos. El cielo nocturno decidió hacer las cosas más dramáticas al llover sobre todo. Mierda de drama K, repitió en su cabeza antes de llamar al taxi más cercano.

* * *

* * *

_[2 horas antes]_

**Bora**

Haré la cena. ¿Qué quieres comer?

**Siyeon**

Hola bebé, olvidé decirte. Tengo otra presentación más tarde esta noche. 

No me esperes, come tú sola.

**BR**

¿De nuevo? Sabes que no tienes que

hacer esas presentaciones extra tan a menudo. Hemos estado bien.

Me han dado otro aumento, así que vamos a estar bien.

**SY**

Lo sé, pero viste cuánto he estado ganando los últimos meses.

¿No se siente bien no luchar por una vez? Ha pasado un tiempo.

**BR**

Lo sé...

Pero has salido demasiado tarde recientemente.

No puedo verte a veces.

**SY**

Aw bebé. Lo siento.

Solo dame un poco más de tiempo

Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

**BR**

Te extraño. Sé que estás intentando ayudar.

Supongo que no me gusta que sea así.

**SY**

Siempre me dices que haga más para ayudarnos

¿y la única vez que hago algo y en realidad está ayudando,

no te gusta? No entiendo.

**BR**

Hey, no estés tan a la defensiva.

**SY**

No lo estoy. Estás malinterpretando lo que digo.

**BR**

¿Yo estoy malinterpretando?

**SY**

Es como si no te gustara la forma en que hago las cosas

incluso si está funcionando. Finalmente estoy haciendo

suficiente para nosotras, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

¿Qué quieres que haga, Bo?

**BR**

¿Realmente estás tratando de comenzar una discusión?

¿ahora mismo?

**SY**

No estoy tratando de comenzar nada. Pero supongo que solo estoy

diciendo lo que he estado sintiendo por un tiempo ahora.

**BR**

¿Por un tiempo?

Tú eres la que nunca quiere

hablar de cosas serias.

**SY**

Sabes que no me gusta la confrontación.

BR

¿De verdad?

Bueno, tal vez es hora de que crezcas un poco

y seas una adulta de una vez.

Ya no somos niñas Singnie.

**SY**

¿En serio me dices eso?

Lo que sea, no me esperes.

No voy a estar en casa esta noche.

Voy a estar con Bin.

**BR**

Lee Siyeon, por dios. No ahora.

_[2 minutos después]_

¡No me ignores!

_[5 minutos después]_

Bien. Es como si nunca estuvieras presente

incluso cuando estás aquí de todos modos.

**SY**

Eso realmente duele a Bora.

Lo estoy intentando. Solo dame tiempo.

Algún día haré algo que la gente va a apreciar.

Quizás tú también lo hagas.

Buenas noches.

**BR**

Singnie

¡Singnie!

AFKJVZNXIL

Bora llamó al teléfono de Siyeon. Fue directo al buzón de voz.

"¡Yah! ¡Lee Siyeon! ¡Contesta tu maldito teléfono! ¡Trae tu trasero a casa ahora!"

La grabadora de mensajes emitió un pitido. Ella gruñó, cortó la llamada y arrojó su teléfono contra el mostrador de la cocina. Estaba furiosa y frustrada, pero no solo ahora. Había estado así por un tiempo. La mecha de Bora se había acortado mucho y no pasó mucho tiempo para que una palabra equivocada, un pequeño error o una mirada equivocada la apagaran. Había empeorado tanto que Siyeon no volvía a casa a veces, optando por quedarse con Yoobin, una amiga de la infancia de Bora y Siyeon, aunque era más cercana a Siyeon.

Bora no quería seguir molestándola sobre el paradero de Siyeon. No quería parecer la novia demasiado apegada y sospechosa. Pero en eso se había convertido. Siyeon había estado trabajando en estos conciertos extra de canto, a veces sin Yoobin, quien también es su compañera de banda. Ella cantaba sobre todo versiones de canciones que todos conocían en fiestas, bodas, clubes pequeños y por supuesto, en la calle. Siyeon hacía cualquier cosa para obtener reconocimiento y lo que es más importante, dinero. Ve con todo o vete a casa, ¿verdad? Esa es Siyeon.

Pero Bora optó por la ruta más segura a pesar de estudiar danza. Ella tomó varios trabajos extraños antes de instalarse en un trabajo de oficina aburrido pero seguro que realmente pagaba bien. Alguien tenía que ser coherente en esta casa. No estaban en una rutina tal que no podían pagar sus cuentas a tiempo. Pero siempre parecía que el dinero salía más rápido de lo que ingresaba. Nada permanecía en su cuenta bancaria por más de media semana. Aún así, tenía que admitir que el reciente ajetreo de Siyeon les había dado un impulso adicional en el último mes más o menos. Siyeon incluso pudo comprarle regalos y cosas porque tenían el dinero extra. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió.

Bora se calmó un poco ahora, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco dura. ¿Un poco? ¿Qué tal innecesariamente? Finalmente mira hacia abajo a lo que se está preparando para la cena, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de destruir una cebolla con su desmenuzado corte, obviamente desahogando sus frustraciones. Estaba contenta de no haberse cortado un dedo. Rápidamente arroja las cebollas destrozadas a una sartén, los vapores inmediatamente le hacen hormiguear la nariz. Mira hacia el techo, parpadeando ante las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

"Malditas sean estas cebollas," bromeó, pero había algunas lágrimas reales allí. No solo por ahora, sino por la soledad y la frustración que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Realmente extrañaba a Siyeon especialmente últimamente cuando comenzó a trabajar hasta tarde. Algunas veces ella estaría dormida cuando llegara a casa o Siyeon no estaría allí cuando despertara. Sus horarios eran opuestos, cuando una salía a trabajar, la otro volvía a casa. Incluso el tiempo libre juntas era escaso.

Aún así se dio cuenta de que era temporal. Siyeon ahorrará tanto dinero como pueda y luego tal vez finalmente encuentre algo consistente. Solo que rara vez lo hace. Siyeon nunca cumplió con las normas, incluso cuando eran más jóvenes. Bora nunca pensó que la chica extraña y hogareña que conoció cuando eran niñas sería el espíritu más libre, casi hasta el punto de ser imprudente. Y aunque a Bora le encantaba eso de ella, también le molestaba cuando se trataba de ciertas cosas, como encontrar un trabajo estable y remunerado.

Para Siyeon, cantar es vida, como el aire y el agua para sobrevivir. Haría cualquier cosa por eso, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su tiempo con Bora por el momento. Bora siempre iba a ver sus presentaciones, siempre hipnotizada por su voz sobrenatural. Pero últimamente no ha estado yendo. Prefiere tomar su posición cómoda como ama de casa y sostén de la familia. A veces envidiaba el espíritu libre de Siyeon. Entendía la pasión de Siyeon, solía sentirse así por bailar. Pero a veces solo tienes que enfrentar la realidad de la vida.

_Algún día haré algo que la gente va a apreciar. Quizás tú también lo hagas._

Decía su último mensaje.

"Bien, te creo." Bora suspiró para sí misma.

Finalmente arregla su cena y la come lastimosamente, sola en la mesa como una niña en el comedor de la escuela secundaria, lo cual era irónico considerando que era muy popular en sus días escolares. Pero incluso la decoración luminosa y hogareña del apartamento no pudo quitar el velo de desolación que parece cubrir todo como polvo.

Después de limpiar unos treinta minutos más tarde, mató una hora viendo vídeos de covers de baile en su teléfono. Cómo extrañaba hacer eso, la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose y balanceándose al ritmo y los sonidos. Imaginando cómo casi se convirtió en bailarina cuando solía ser aprendiz. Pero ahora solo siente el dolor y el cansancio de la rutina diaria. Sentarse en la oficina no ayuda y temía que su cuerpo empezara a deteriorarse por la falta de movimiento. Entonces realmente estaría jodida.

Esperaba que Siyeon se hubiera calmado y la llamara para disculparse. Corrección, esperaba haberse calmado y llamar a Siyeon primero para disculparse. Últimamente cuando tenían discusiones, Siyeon ni siquiera se molestaba y simplemente se iba, ella solo podía soportar gran parte del temperamento de Bora. La confrontación siempre la hacía encerrarse.

El vídeo de Bora fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante. Ella respondió sin verificar.

"¿Singnie?" Esperaba que fuera ella, pero no lo era

"Hola, ¿hablo con Kim Bora?" Esa voz masculina respondió otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Los nombres coreano e inglés de Yoohyeon se usan simultáneamente a lo largo de la historia, dependiendo de quién esté hablando con ella.
> 
> \- Las palabras en negrita son diálogos hablados en inglés (todos los demás son en coreano por defecto).
> 
> \- Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos, diálogos de flashbacks - o palabras o diálogos en coreano.

_¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?_ Yoohyeon pensó. Se sentó en el banco de vinilo frío, inclinándose hacia adelante con la cara enterrada en sus manos temblorosas. Los bulliciosos sonidos del aeropuerto ahora fueron reemplazados por el zumbido del equipo médico que resonaba en los pasillos, como un fantasma solitario. Era un sonido demasiado familiar para ella.

Habían pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que llegó al hospital desde el aeropuerto. Se sentó afuera de las puertas que decían "quirófano" pero tenía prohibido ir más allá. Trata de calmarse, pero su respiración se entrecorta entre sus delgados dedos y pronto todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Lo intenta de nuevo, respirando profundamente, sabiendo que el pánico no sería bueno para ella. Su bolsa de lona que contenía los restos de su vida en Corea yacía descuidadamente a sus pies.

Su cara se tambalea entre ganas de llorar y ganas de gritar, pero tampoco podía sentir la necesidad de hacerlo. Solo cierra los ojos para procesarlo todo hasta que el sonido de gritos espeluznantes se apuñala en sus oídos. Yoohyeon finalmente reacciona, esta vez apartando las manos de su rostro para protegerse los oídos. Pero ahora podía escuchar el sonido de pasos golpeándose cada vez más cerca.

"¡SINGNIE! SINGNIE! ¿¿¿DONDE ESTÁ ELLA???"

La voz provenía de una mujer pequeña, cuyo largo cabello oscuro estaba humedecido por la lluvia, enmascarando su rostro manchado de lágrimas. Todavía estaba usando un delantal de cocina insinuando que había estado haciendo algunas tareas domésticas antes de ser llamada aquí.

"¡SINGNIE! ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!!" Ella gritó.

Llega a las puertas del quirófano y las golpea frenéticamente. Dos ayudantes abren la puerta y la pequeña mujer trata de pasar rápidamente, pero inmediatamente es detenida. Ella pelea, sorprendentemente fuerte, haciendo que los dos ayudantes masculinos parezcan estar luchando contra ella.

Uno de ellos finalmente la agarra, prácticamente la levanta del suelo. El otro le asegura a ella y a Yoohyeon que los médicos están trabajando tan duro como pueden y les darán noticias lo antes posible. La pequeña mujer se retuerce y se hunde en el suelo ahora llorando.

Yoohyeon no pudo evitar mirarla. Sus rasgos angulosos y afilados llamaron su atención, cómo sus lágrimas se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz como una corriente que desemboca en el océano. Desearía tener su cámara afuera para capturar tal visual, pero obviamente no era apropiado en este momento. Pero, sobre todo, no podía ignorarla porque era muy ruidosa. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño ser tan ruidoso?

Bora continúa gimiendo, ahogándose en sus lágrimas, su aliento como un motor tartamudeante. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Todo lo que le dijeron hace casi una hora fue que dos personas estuvieron involucradas en un accidente automovilístico, una de ellas era Siyeon. No perdió el tiempo conduciendo hasta el hospital, aunque la lluvia y el tráfico le impidieron llegar antes. Fue afortunada de no haberse involucrado ella misma en un accidente.

Ella mueve sus ojos del suelo a una figura sentada no muy lejos de ella junto a las puertas del quirófano. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente, pero la otra persona evitó los suyos rápidamente, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera. Un hombre joven, pensó Bora por su atuendo. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha negra de gran tamaño que cubría toda su cabeza y torso, jeans rasgados y pesadas botas con cordones sueltos que parecían haber estado en un campo de batalla. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, jugueteando con sus dedos astillados. Él debe estar aquí por la otra persona herida, concluyó.

"¿Disculpe?" Bora finalmente habla, su voz ahora ronca. La figura sentada vuelve a levantar la vista y para sorpresa de Bora, no se trataba de un hombre, sino de una chica, delgada y frágil, cuyo cabello había estado detrás de sus orejas y parecía ser de color plateado. Su lip ring era una vista inesperada y un poco intimidante, pero sus ojos sombríos la hacían parecer inofensiva. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos de Bora.

"¿Estás aquí por el accidente también?" Bora pregunta.

Incapaz de hablar, la chica de aspecto punk solo asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar al suelo.

* * *

El oficial de policía, un hombre mayor llamado Kang, estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora que parecía tan vieja como él, usando sus dedos índices para escribir. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que ambas mujeres fueron informadas sobre el accidente. Mientras esperaban a que terminara la cirugía de emergencia, las llevaron a la estación de policía para responder algunas preguntas.

La pierna de Yoohyeon sube y baja con impaciencia. Estaba cada vez más inquieta y un poco molesta.

 **"¿Es esto realmente necesario?"** Ella murmura principalmente para sí misma, en inglés. **“Nadie nos ha dicho nada todavía. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haberse equivocado de persona."**

Estaba molesta porque había perdido su vuelo a casa, pero se dio cuenta de que esto era mucho más importante en este momento y se regañó por ser egoísta, ella no era así. Además, podría obtener fácilmente otro boleto de avión más tarde.

Bora mira por el rabillo del ojo a la chica más joven, con los ojos todavía hinchados por el llanto. _¿Migook? (¿Americano?)_ Pensó. Uno de esos coreanos americanizados que piensan que son demasiado geniales para seguir los caminos de su madre patria. Ella escucha sus murmullos en inglés, pensando en voz alta, asume por su tono, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Oye," le dijo. "Intenta cooperar o estaremos aquí más tiempo."

La chica más joven resopla, cruzando los brazos. _"Arasseo, ahjumma."_ Ella responde en coreano esta vez.

 _"¡¿Ahjumma?!"_ La voz de Bora se eleva un tono. "¡Apenas tengo 25 años!"

 **“¿25? ¡Oh Dios!"** Yoohyeon exclama en inglés nuevamente. Ella pensó seriamente que la mujer junto a ella era mucho mayor, al parecer, el paso del tiempo no había sido bueno con ella.

"Yah, niña..." Bora le responde.

"¿Niña? Tengo 22."

Ahora era el turno de Bora de reaccionar. “¿22? ¿Qué les están dando de comer a los niños ahora?"

El oficial Kang finalmente las silencia mientras arregla las cosas en su antigua computadora. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"Fueron llamadas aquí porque son el contacto de emergencia de las involucrados en el accidente." Él explica.

Minji podría haber elegido a cualquiera para ser su contacto de emergencia, pero tenía que ser ella de todas las personas, Yoohyeon pensó. No lo merece después de lo que ha hecho.

"¿Nombre, por favor?" El oficial Kang se vuelve hacia Bora primero.

"Kim Bora." Ella responde.

Lentamente escribe su nombre, mira su teclado y luego la pantalla después de cada letra. Esto justificó un jadeo colectivo de exasperación por parte de ambas mujeres que se dieron cuenta de que esto iba a tomar un tiempo.

"¿Y cuál es su relación con la herida..?" mira la pantalla. "¿Lee Siyeon?"

Bora se sienta derecha y responde con orgullo: "Ella es mi novia de toda la vida."

El oficial frunce el ceño ligeramente y luego sacude la cabeza mientras escribe esa información en el sistema. Se vuelve hacia Yoohyeon y le hace las mismas preguntas.

 **"Kim, Rachel."** Ella dice prácticamente sin acento.

Tanto el oficial como Bora la miran con el ceño fruncido como si su apariencia de delincuente ya fuera bastante desagradable. Yoohyeon simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a deletrearlo.

**"R-A-C-H-"**

"¿Ese es tu nombre de pila?" El la interrumpe. "Su nombre de pila, por favor."

Yoohyeon, o Rachel, o quien sea, suspira de nuevo antes de murmurar suavemente: "Yoohyeon."

"¿Disculpa? No te escuché."

Se aclara la garganta y repite: "Kim Yoohyeon."

Eso hizo que Bora se riera internamente.

"¿Y cuál es tu relación con loa herida, Kim Minji?"

Yoohyeon duda antes de responder. "Ella es una amiga. Sólo una amiga."

El oficial Kang continúa haciéndoles preguntas mientras soportan su mecanografía. Cuando finalmente terminó unos veinte minutos más tarde, les dio las noticias que estaban esperando, aunque, noticias que preferirían no escuchar, pero era mejor que quedarse sin saber nada todo este tiempo.

"Parece ser un accidente relacionado con el clima." Él empezó. “Las carreteras estaban mojadas y el auto se deslizó fuera de la carretera hacia un terraplén. Parecía haber rodado varias veces antes de aterrizar boca abajo. Una persona fue expulsada del automóvil y fue encontrada a pocos metros de distancia, mientras que la otra fue aplastada entre el asiento y el volante.”

Ambas hicieron una mueca ante los detalles sangrientos, no sonaba real. Estas cosas solo suceden en la televisión, pensaron. Yoohyeon siente que su estómago se revuelve y solo empeora porque apenas comió nada desde que llegó al aeropuerto. Escuchar las palabras "expulsada" y "aplastada" llenó su mente de imágenes vívidas y gráficas y por primera vez, odiaba tener un ojo artístico para los detalles.

"Existe la posibilidad de que haya alcohol involucrado, pero los resultados de toxicología no estarán listos hasta después de unos días. Por la mañana haremos una investigación exhaustiva en el sitio ya que está oscuro y el clima es malo en este momento." Termina el hombre.

Bora, a punto de llorar de nuevo, habló. “¿Quiere decir que ambas estaban en el mismo auto, juntas? ¿Quién conducía?"

Esto hizo que las orejas de Yoohyeon se alzaran. Ella no lo consideró una posibilidad. El oficial Kang confirma su pregunta y las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas, tratando de recordar si alguna vez se habían visto antes. Ninguna de las dos podía recordar. Él respondió que era Minji quien conducía y Yoohyeon casi suspiró aliviada de que ella no era la expulsada del auto, pero se contuvo.

"¿Tu amiga conduce un Uber o algo así?" Pregunta Bora, una pregunta bastante aleatoria.

Yoohyeon se encoge de hombros. "No lo creo." En realidad, sabe que Minji nolo hace. Ella no tiene la necesidad de hacer eso.

"La idiota debe haber hecho autostop de nuevo". Bora suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza. Siyeon haría este tipo de cosas a pesar de las objeciones de Bora. Yoohyeon captó ese comentario de Bora y se dio cuenta, sí, que eso es algo que Minji haría. Ayudar a una persona necesitada, especialmente si es una mujer atrapada bajo la lluvia. Eso es muy parecido a Minji. Siempre siendo la heroína.

Luego las llevaron a una mesa donde había una caja abierta, que apestaba a gasolina y goma quemada. Contenía pertenencias recuperadas de los restos y se pidió a las dos mujeres que recogieran todo lo que pertenecía a sus respectivas personas.

Bora y Yoohyeon se sentaron una frente a la otra mirando la caja, todavía incrédulas. Bora finalmente llega primero, sacando un bolso negro que le había regalado a Siyeon por un cumpleaños años atrás. Lo coloca en una bolsa de basura que le dieron.

Yoohyeon alcanza el siguiente bolso y lo saca. Un elegante bolso de marca que ahora estaba estropeado con quemaduras y rasguños en el exterior. Lo abre y mira el contenido. Parece pertenecer a Minji, ella cree. Ella siempre tuvo un gusto caro.

Durante los siguientes minutos, se turnaron para recoger sus pertenencias en silencio solo para detenerse de vez en cuando y preguntar: "¿Esto es suyo?" Un teléfono celular con una pantalla rota, una bufanda ligeramente manchada de sangre. Las hizo a ambas estremecerse cuando la realidad de todo comenzó a hundirse finalmente. Solo se volvió más extraño a medida que profundizaban en la caja.

Había un pañuelo con las iniciales de Minji bordadas, manchado con una marca de lápiz labial de un color que ni Minji ni Yoohyeon usaban. Bora lo mira con sospechosa curiosidad, reconociendo de alguna manera ese tono específico de lápiz labial rojo que Siyeon siempre usaba. Niega con la cabeza, debe ser una coincidencia. Luego había una mochila con un cambio extra de ropa que Bora reconoce inmediatamente como la de Siyeon.

 _¿Por qué tenía--?_ Bora se pregunta.

Después de la clasificación incómoda, Bora y Yoohyeon intercambiaron miradas una vez más junto con los obligatorios asentimientos de reconocimiento, sin saber realmente qué más hacer en este momento. Yoohyeon se dirige hacia la salida de la estación de policía hasta que Bora dice algo.

"Um, hey. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

 _"Rachel."_ Yoohyeon insiste en usar su nombre en inglés.

 _"¿Lei...Cheol?"_ Bora lo intentó.

"Suficientemente cerca." Yoohyeon sonríe.

Bora niega con la cabeza. "Ok, bueno, solo quería darte mi número en caso de que hayamos confundido algunas cosas." Ella levanta su bolsa de basura en la mano.

"Ok." Yoohyeon responde.

Bora estaba un poco molesta por la forma informal de hablar de la niña más joven, pero trató de aclarar la situación porque una nube de tensión las rodeaba y ya tenían suficiente con lo que lidiar. Intercambiaron números en silencio y se dirigieron juntas hacia la salida.

"Lo siento. De vuelta en el hospital. El llanto y los gritos. Puedo ser ensordecedor, lo sé." Bora agrega.

Yoohyeon definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero contuvo su lengua.

"Estás bien. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo." Excepto que ella no lo hizo, esa parte de su cerebro debe haberse apagado. Asiente con la cabeza a Bora una vez más antes de separarse.

 _Que niña tan rara._ Bora pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su auto.

Debió haberse sentado allí por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad, probablemente solo fueron diez minutos. Entró justo a tiempo cuando la lluvia comenzó a golpear el techo del automóvil. La bolsa de las pertenencias de Siyeon yacía en el asiento del pasajero, como una bolsa de basura. El olor a humo, gas y goma era nauseabundo. Agarra el volante, con los nudillos tensos y blancos y lucha contra las lágrimas que ardían detrás de sus párpados ya hinchados una vez más.

"Esto no es real." Ella gime. "Singnie-"

Saca su teléfono y marca el número de Siyeon. Un sonido emanó de la bolsa de basura. Bora cava en ella y saca el teléfono, su pantalla estaba rota. El identificador de llamadas en el teléfono de Siyeon decía _"Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor <3"_ y se le tensó el corazón. Apenas podía presionar la tecla de respuesta, pero logra hacerlo. Se pone el teléfono en la oreja.

"¿Singnie? ¿Singnie?" Simplemente susurra en el altavoz, pero solo podía escuchar su voz resonando desde su propio teléfono, saliendo áspera y distorsionada en el de Siyeon. "Por favor, dime que esto no es real." Otra lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Ella deja caer el teléfono y grita, su voz rebota en las paredes dentro de su auto, tan fuerte que el parabrisas podría romperse en cualquier momento. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando la frente contra la parte superior del volante, cansada y exhausta por las últimas horas. Trata de convencerse de que esto fue un sueño. Tal vez esto fue un coma de comida de la cena anterior, pensó. Simplemente se despertará con dolor de estómago y estará bien con eso. Cualquier cosa menos esto.

* * *

"Increíble." Yoohyeon murmura apáticamente. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella mientras esperaba a la intemperie a que llegara el autobús. Su bolsa de lona y las cosas de Minji en sus manos comenzaron a pesarle, por lo que deja caer las dos en la acera de concreto. Levanta la cara hacia el cielo, las frías gotas de lluvia golpean su rostro y le caen por su cuello largo y delgado. Entumecida. No podía sentir nada. Incluso cuando su sudadera se empapó y su aliento era visible en el aire, su cuerpo no pudo conectarse con su cerebro para decirle que iba a ver su muerte allí parada.

Todo el día había sido surrealista desde el momento en que se despertó en el hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Ahí es donde se escondió durante casi dos meses, después de haber dejado la mayoría de sus posesiones en el departamento que solía compartir con Minji. Lo único que le quedaba de ella estaba dentro de esa bolsa de lona y apenas era nada. Solo algunas ropas, artículos de tocador, papeles y lo más importante, una cámara réflex vintage con la que solía tomar fotos. Sí, como en las películas.

Estaba dispuesta a abandonar Corea para siempre, su vuelo partía esa noche, lo que significaba que podía dormir todo el camino allí, las 13 horas. Pero, por supuesto, todo eso se vino abajo con una sola llamada telefónica. ¿Y si hubiera arrojado ese teléfono a la fuente un segundo antes? ¿Habría sabido alguna vez lo que le había pasado a Minji? ¿Quién más estaría allí para Minji si no fuera ella?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil. Yoohyeon baja la cabeza. Un auto se había detenido frente a ella. El conductor baja la ventanilla del pasajero y se sorprendió al ver a Bora nuevamente.

"¡Oye! ¿Necesitas que te lleven?" Ella le grita.

Como si se encendiera un interruptor, las extremidades de Yoohyeon volvieron a la vida mientras se acercaba al auto. Arrojó sus maletas hacia atrás antes de acomodarse en el asiento del pasajero, su ropa mojada chirriaba contra los asientos de cuero del auto de Bora.

"Gracias." Murmura suavemente.

"¿Estas loca? Te vas a resfriar ahí afuera." Bora entró en un modo maternal. La chica mojada no dijo nada más y Bora solo negó con la cabeza. "Te vas a quedar en el mismo hotel que yo, ¿verdad? ¿El que ofreció la estación de policía?"

Yoohyeon asiente con la cabeza esta vez cuando Bora pone el auto en marcha, en dirección a su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía más frío dentro del hotel que afuera bajo la lluvia y Yoohyeon se instala rápidamente en su habitación y enciende la calefacción de inmediato. Las luces de la sala principal eran de un color amarillo lúgubre que le daba a todo un aspecto enfermizo. No era genial, definitivamente no como el hotel donde se quedó cerca del aeropuerto, pero era un lugar para quedarse. La estación de policía había ofrecido a ambas mujeres quedarse allí durante una semana si era necesario.

Finalmente se quita la ropa mojada, su piel delgada se eriza casi al instante. Se baña y luego se examina en el espejo. Como una mierda, pensó. Su cara parecía cansada y hueca. Las luces fluorescentes blancas del baño la hacían ver más pálida y enfermiza, casi igualando su cabello plateado ahora enredado.

Finalmente se quita la ropa restante y se mete en la bañera, el calor descongela su cuerpo frío y comienza a sentir de nuevo. Las articulaciones se doblan, los músculos se flexionan, el color vuelve a su piel como una esponja seca que se sumerge en agua y se expande. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas se reprodujeron en su mente como un carrete de película. Ella podría haber estado en su vuelo de regreso a casa en este momento.

Si estaba siendo honesta consigo misma, esperaba encontrar a Minji en el aeropuerto antes de partir hacia Jeju, de ahí que su boleto fuera reservado el mismo día que el de ella. Solo quería verla por última vez, desde lejos, es decir, si podía encontrarla entre toda la gente allí. Inmediatamente la detectaría si todavía tuviera ese cabello rojo fuego. Yoohyeon se da cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba incluso pensar que eso podría pasar. ¿Pero y ahora qué? Tampoco esperaba que eso sucediera tampoco.

Yoohyeon se hunde en la bañera y se sumerge hasta el cuello. Su cabello flota alrededor de su rostro. El calor era tan reconfortante que podría quedarse dormida en este momento. Respira profundamente una vez más antes de sumergir toda su cara bajo el agua.

* * *

Era como ser abofeteada por una ola helada, ya que el agua lava la lluvia y las lágrimas saladas de la cara de Bora. Sus ojos estaban desordenados, hinchados y cansados. Todavía se convence a sí misma de que todo esto es un sueño. Hace solo unas horas, ella y Siyeon se estaban enviando mensajes de texto y odiaba que no haya terminado de buena manera. Ahora se preocupaba, los sentimientos de remordimiento y arrepentimiento comenzaron a llenarla.

 _¿Qué pasa si..?_ Comenzó a pensar, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. _¡No, no! No puedes pensar de esa manera._

Se salpica más agua en la cara, presionándola contra su piel. "Solo mantén la calma. Respira." Se dijo a sí misma.

Tal vez solo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso. ¡Por supuesto! Debería haber pensado en eso antes. Mira el reloj de su teléfono. Era casi medianoche, casi demasiado tarde para llamar a alguien ahora. Pero tenía algo de esperanza de que la persona que tenía en mente todavía estuviera despierta. Prueba suerte y llama al número.

"¿Hola?" Responde la voz profunda de una mujer.

"¡Binnie!" Bora chilla. "¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te desperté? Lo siento."

Podía escuchar a Yoobin soltar un pequeño bostezo. "No, solo estaba leyendo en la cama. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?

"Yo..." Ella comienza. "¿Dónde estuvieron Singnie y tú esta noche?"

La voz de Yoobin se pega un poco. "¿Siyeon y yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Singnie dijo que ustedes estaban iban a hacer una presentación más tarde, por eso no llegó a casa antes,"

"¿Qué? No nos presentamos esta noche." La voz de Yoobin estaba buscando, intentando recordar. "No hemos tocado en ningún lado en casi tres semanas. Unnie, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Uh--" Algo no está bien.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Está bien Siyeon Unnie?" Yoobin pregunta preocupada.

Bora deja escapar una risa débil. "Oh. Creo que confundí los días." Mintió. "Perdón por molestarte. Buenas noches, Bin."

Rápidamente corta la llamada y vuelve a leer sus últimos mensajes con Siyeon. Definitivamente dijo que tendrían una presentación más temprano esa noche. No podría haber ido sola ya que la mayoría de su equipo estaba en casa de Yoobin, quien definitivamente dijo que no había visto a Siyeon en toda esa noche.

Algo no está bien. Salió corriendo del baño y entró en la pequeña sala de estar donde la bolsa de basura de las cosas de Siyeon yacía sobre la mesa de café. La abre y busca frenéticamente, esperando encontrar algo que le dé una pista de su paradero. Encuentra su bolso de mano y tira el contenido sobre la mesa. Está su billetera, su maquillaje, algunos dulces y varias tarjetas de visita de lugares y clubes, incluida una cafetería. Ella podría haber ido a cualquiera de esos lugares. Pero quizás lo más llamativo que se cayó fue un pesado sobre rosa que parece estar a punto de estallar. Mira dentro y jadea ruidosamente.

"¿Que demonios?" Dentro había una pila de ₩ 50,000 billetes. No podía entender cómo o de dónde lo había sacado. No hay forma de que estos pequeños conciertos que realiza Siyeon paguen tanto. Lo arroja por ahora y continúa su búsqueda. Encuentra su teléfono celular, todavía roto y funcionando mal. Luego está la bolsa de ropa. Bora la tira. Nada fuera de lo común. Solo sus cosas casuales habituales, camisetas y jeans.

Aparte del dinero, no encontró nada que pudiera indicar dónde estaba Siyeon esta noche. Finalmente, el agotamiento la alcanza, su mente y su cuerpo ansiaban descansar y ya estaba estresada antes de todo lo que está pasando. Derrotada, Bora tropieza en la cama, anhelando que el sueño se apodere de ella. Pero no será fácil esta noche.

* * *

Yoohyeon se sienta en el sofá de la sala de estar, sus resortes crujen por su peso. Su cabello recién lavado gotea sobre su camisa limpia mientras alcanza la bolsa de basura que contiene las cosas de Minji. Saca su bolso y lo abre. No hay señal de su boleto de avión. ¿Ella no fue? Obviamente no, se da cuenta. Había una pulsera rota en un club, una gruesa tarjeta dorada para un hotel, maquillaje y chocolates envueltos individualmente. Encuentra los distintivos lentes circulares de Minji aunque parte del marco estaba doblado. Siente una punzada en el pecho al pensar que Minji no puede ver bien sin ellos.

Abre su billetera y ve una foto antigua de ellas cuando se juntaron por primera vez. Yoohyeon se quedó congelada por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Minji todavía la tenía. Su cabello era rojo intenso, un color aún vibrante en la memoria de Yoohyeon. Casi no se reconoció en la foto. Parecía tan joven, su cabello castaño natural y parecía una buena estudiante universitaria , con la excepción de sus piercings que la hacían parecer un poco rebelde.

Ella inconscientemente golpea el anillo en su labio restante con su lengua, que había sido remplazado con un delgado lazo plateado. El otro agujero se había cerrado después de no usar nada porque Minji eventualmente los encontró inapropiados cuando llevaba a Yoohyeon a sus citas, que casi siempre eran de clase alta y demasiado elegantes para el gusto de Yoohyeon.

Ahora deja de hurgar en su bolso y encuentra su teléfono celular en el resto del montón. Estaba abollado en una esquina con una pequeña fractura en la pantalla. Justo como el de ella. ¿No es una coincidencia? Toca el botón de inicio y para su sorpresa, desbloquea el teléfono de Minji.

Una descarga de adrenalina llena a Yoohyeon de emoción y aprensión. Parece que está haciendo algo ilegal, pero era culpa de Minji por no usar una contraseña. ¿O era tan audaz que no tenía nada que ocultar? El wallpaper de Minji era rosado y delicado como ella. Yoohyeon sonríe, tal vez es lo más cursi de Minji. Miró varias aplicaciones pero no vio nada inusual. Sus búsquedas en Internet eran principalmente recetas de comida y cosas relacionadas con el trabajo. Otra cosa típica de Minji, ella era bastante rutinaria y sin incidentes.

Después de perder el tiempo, finalmente tiene el coraje de abrir su aplicación de mensajes y su corazón cae tan pronto como aparece la pantalla. Su último mensaje a Minji había sido recibido, pero nunca se abrió ni se leyó, un punto azul todavía indicaba un mensaje no leído. Se siente algo aliviada, pero eso no mejora la situación. Los otros textos eran de colegas de trabajo sobre cosas que simplemente sobrevolarían la cabeza de Yoohyeon. Pero pronto aparece una conversación titulada "M" y la abre.

_[Hace 6 horas, 2 horas antes del accidente]_

**M**

Hey.

**Minji**

Hola querida, ¿cómo estas?

**M**

No estoy bien. ¿Puedes verme antes esta noche?

**MJ**

Por supuesto, ¿está todo bien?

**M**

Te lo explicaré más tarde. Solo ven a buscarme, por favor.

En el mismo lugar.

**MJ**

Bien, estoy en camino.

Te veo pronto.

El texto final de Yoohyeon llegaría una hora después del mensaje de Minji a "M". Siente algo inquietante en la boca del estómago, pero sobre todo por el hambre. Se desplaza a través de su chat, que data de hace casi tres meses. Parecía sobre todo conversaciones casuales, pero finalmente, los textos se pusieron coquetos y luego se intercambiaron imágenes.

Ella es hermosa, fue su primer pensamiento. Cabello ondulado de color marrón oscuro enmarca una cara en forma de corazón con ojos afilados que podrían cortar tu alma. Sus labios estaban coloreados suavemente con rojo brillante, ligeramente sobredibujados. Yoohyeon saca el pañuelo de Minji de la bolsa de basura y compara los colores. Casi era identico. ¿Cuántos tonos de rojo existen de todos modos?

 _¿Esto es..?_ Pensó, pero no quería sacar conclusiones. Cierra la ventana y toca la aplicación de fotos, sin saber qué esperar. Se desplaza a través de fotos mal tomadas de diferentes alimentos. La iluminación, los ángulos y las composiciones estaban mal. A Minji le encantaba la comida, pero sus fotos la hacía ver poco atractiva. Incluso después de que Yoohyeon le mostró cómo tomar mejores fotos, Minji todavía no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Yoohyeon sonríe ante estas fotos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente se encuentra con algunos vídeos y reproduce en uno. Era una grabación de una actuación en vivo de esa chica cantando en el escenario. Su voz era tan fuerte y poderosa que, aunque el audio no era genial, Yoohyeon aún podía sentir el impacto que proyectaba a través de su canto. Cierra el vídeo y pasa al siguiente, uno que probablemente no estaba destinada a encontrar. Inmediatamente aparta los ojos de la pantalla pero aún podía escuchar las voces en ella. La distintiva voz suave y áspera de Minji provocó recuerdos en su mente, obsesionándola como una canción de sirena. Oye otra voz en el vídeo, de "M", cuya voz era juguetona e infantil, un gran contraste de su voz cuando cantaba.

 _¿Debería..?_ Yoohyeon pensó cuando su teléfono de repente suena. Cierra rápidamente el vídeo en el teléfono de Minji como si la hubieran descubierto viendo algo inapropiado. Bueno, en realidad si lo estaba haciendo. Mira su teléfono. Un texto de _"Ahjumma"._

**Ahjumma**

Hey, estas durmiendo?

**Yoohyeon**

No, todavía estoy despierta. No puedo dormir.

**A**

Yo tampoco. Lo siento si te estoy molestando.

Solo quería hablar con alguien.

**YH**

Oh. Está bien.

En realidad, ¿quieres venir a mi habitación?

Creo que encontré algo.

**A**

¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

**YH**

107

**A**

Okay, voy a bajar.

Bora no pierde el tiempo mientras baja corriendo las escaleras de su habitación del tercer piso a la de Rachel en el primer piso, renunciando al ascensor. Disminuye su ritmo cuando llega al fondo, casi arrastrándose lentamente para no llamar la atención. A medida que descienden los números de las habitaciones, siente que su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta que también lo siente en su garganta. ¿Qué podría haber encontrado? Se pregunta.

Estaba frente a la habitación 107 ahora. Se endereza y se limpia la camisa de franela que todavía llevaba esa noche, ahora sin el delantal. Golpea ligeramente sus mejillas para recobrar la compostura antes de finalmente tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abre y por un momento Bora cree que ha llamado a la habitación equivocada porque casi no reconoció la figura frente a ella. Llevaba ahora una camiseta holgada sin mangas y pantalones cortos, dejando al descubierto sus brazos musculosos y sus largas piernas. Ve un pequeño tatuaje en uno de los antebrazos internos de la chica y sus mechones plateados están goteando agua en el piso. Se ve como un fantasma, Bora pensó. Pero cuando mira más allá del velo de cabello mojado, finalmente ve una cara familiar.

"Rachel, ¿verdad?" Finalmente hace un esfuerzo por pronunciarlo correctamente.

Rachel sonríe y asiente mientras deja que Bora entre en su habitación. Es la misma habitación luminosa de color amarillo que la suya, solo reflejada.

"¿Dijiste que encontraste algo?" Bora se dirige directamente a eso.

"Tal vez." Ella responde y le dice a Bora que tome asiento mientras permanece de pie. "¿Encontraste algo en las cosas de Siyeon?"

Bora piensa por un momento. Quería mencionar el dinero, pero pensó que no era relevante, así que solo se encoge de hombros. "No que yo sepa."

"¿Ella te dijo dónde estaba esta noche?"

"Dijo que tenía un concierto con su banda, pero..." Bora hace una pausa. "Pero su compañera de banda dijo que no habían tocado en semanas."

Rachel no creía que estuviera relacionado, pero agregó: "Se supone que Minji se iría a Jeju hoy, pero no vi ningún boleto de avión."

Las cejas de Bora se fruncen. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"¿Tienes una foto reciente de Siyeon?" Rachel cambia de tema.

"¿Para qué?" Bora responde casi a la defensiva.

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco. _¿Para qué? Para la ciencia, ¿para qué más?_ Dice en su cabeza, pero insiste: "¿La tienes?"

Bora saca su teléfono y se desplaza a través de sus fotos, asegurándose de que las fotos que solo ella debería ver no sean visibles. Encuentra la foto más reciente de Siyeon y se la muestra. Rachel la mira por un segundo y no necesita examinarla más porque esa intensa mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Es ella." Las palabras se le escapan de la lengua.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Bora cuestiona la mirada abatida en su rostro.

Los dedos de Rachel tiemblan con el teléfono de Minji detrás de su espalda. "Estaba revisando el teléfono de Minji". Ella empezó. "Ella ni siquiera usa un código de acceso. Encontré un--"

"Dámelo," exige Bora, estirando su pequeña mano. Rachel revela el teléfono e inmediatamente se lo arrebata, lo que la hace retroceder un poco.

La mujer mayor hurga en las aplicaciones hasta que encuentra un vídeo ya abierto. "¿Éste?"

Rachel asiente con pesar.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No!"_ Una suave voz ronca se queja.

El vídeo estaba oscuro, pero la voz parecía provenir de una figura que se escondía debajo de las sábanas blancas.

"Vamos, déjame ver esa hermosa cara." Dice una voz familiar fuera de cámara. Los movimientos eran espasmódicos, casi provocando mareo.

 _“¿Ese es mi teléfono? Noo ~ ”_ Una mano se extiende por debajo de las sábanas para agarrar el teléfono, pero no tuvo éxito. La voz fuera de cámara se ríe. Bora reconoce esa risa. Su risa.

La figura que se esconde debajo de las sábanas finalmente revela su rostro y Bora se encuentra sorprendida, con la boca abierta. Ella es hermosa, pensó. Preciosa, demonios, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella es directamente muy sexy. Su cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre sus oscuros ojos y su sonrisa brillaba intensamente, a pesar de que el lápiz labial se extendía suavemente por su boca.

"¿Esta es Minji?" Bora pregunta, con los ojos todavía fijos en la pantalla. Ve a Rachel asintiendo en sus periferias.

De repente se sintió fea en su piel, su confianza floreciente de repente la dejó como un alma partiendo. No sabía por qué sus ojos todavía estaban paralizados a la pantalla sabiendo que a partir de ese momento empeoraría.

Minji en el vídeo finalmente agarra el teléfono y gira la cámara, confirmando la peor pesadilla de Bora.

 _"¡Hola, bebé!"_ Siyeon le dice a la cámara con una voz de aegyo, luego le guiñó un ojo y se lamió los labios en forma de broma.

 _"¡Asqueroso!"_ Minji ríe fuera de cámara.

 _"Vas a eliminar esto, ¿verdad?"_ Siyeon suplica inocentemente.

 _"Tal vez."_ Bromeó Minji.

_"Pervertida."_

Minji la mira boquiabierta. _"¡Tú eres la que comenzó a grabar vídeos!"_

Siyeon se apoya sobre un codo, con los hombros desnudos, lo que indica claramente que estaba desnuda debajo de las mismas sábanas blancas que Minji. La cámara se acerca y aleja de su rostro, capturando el cabello ondulado y finalmente deteniéndose en sus labios manchados de cereza.

_"¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?"_

Minji tararea. _"Oh. Realmente me gustó esa canción que interpretaste, "Faded?" Sí, creo que esa es mi canción favorita."_

 _"¡Pabo!"_ Siyeon se ríe y luego entrecierra los ojos con picardía. _"Sabes a lo que me refiero."_

Minji se ríe de nuevo. " _Pervertida_. _Ahora, ¿me vas a dar una repetición?"_

 _"¿Quién es la pervertida ahora?"_ Siyeon respondió.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Minji saliera con un chillido, dándose cuenta de su insinuación involuntaria.

_"No, quiero decir, canta algo para mí."_

_"Mmm."_ Siyeon tararea, frunciendo los labios y luego comienza a cantar una línea de una canción en japonés.

 _"¿Qué significa eso?"_ La voz de Minji ahora es silenciosa.

_“Significa, 'incluso ahora, te amo. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor... '"_

* * *

Eso golpeó los nervios finales de Bora y ella golpeó el teléfono con tanta fuerza contra la mesa que la pantalla quedó en blanco.

"¡Maldita perra!" Ella ruge. "¡Te mataré!"

Lanza sus ojos a Rachel, que casi cae de espaldas ante su mirada. No estaba segura de si Bora quería decir que la iba a matar por mostrarle el vídeo. La mujer mayor se pone de pie de un salto y camina hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ella le grita.

"La voy a matar." Bora murmura una y otra vez, con los ojos llenos de ira.

Al menos Rachel ahora sabía que no era hacia ella. Fue tras ella, con las botas sueltas, golpeando torpemente en el suelo. Finalmente alcanza a Bora, agarrándola por el codo para hacerla girar, casi golpeándola contra la pared.

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es el punto?" Le dice a la mujer furiosa. "Ni siquiera están despiertas. Por lo que sabemos, ya podrían estar..."

"¡No te atrevas a decir nada!" Bora gruñe, alejando el brazo de Rachel de ella. Se aleja y la mira a los ojos.

"¿Qué es Minji para ti de todos modos?" La pregunta pilla a Rachel por sorpresa. “Vi esa mirada en tu cara escuchando el vídeo. También te afectó. ¿Quién es ella para ti?"

Rachel duda antes de dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado. "Ella es mi... mi novia. Más o menos... ya ni siquiera lo sé.

"¿Más o menos?"

"No nos hemos visto en casi dos meses. La dejé."

Bora se burla. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa si eres la que se fue?"

"Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho," Rachel se estremece. "Esto - Siyeon... todo esto no habría sucedido. Tal vez es mi culpa. Tal vez yo--"

Sintió un tirón repentino hacia abajo en el cuello de su camisa cuando Bora la llevó a la altura de sus ojos, su mirada era tan intensa como la de Siyeon, pero estaba furiosa.

"Juro que si tienes algo que ver con esto-"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme también?"

Bora solo respira hondo.

"Adelante. ¡Mátame! ¡Hazlo! ¡Me lo merezco!" Rachel ordena y luego se hunde en el suelo. Comenzó con un suave gemido antes de escalar rápidamente hasta convertirse en un completo grito.

"¡Dios! ¡Minji! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Debería haber sido yo! ¡Debería haber sido yo!" Golpea repetidamente la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared murmurando disculpas una y otra vez.

"Hey. Para. Levántate." El tono de Bora cambia dramáticamente, su ira se desvaneció ahora por la repentina muestra de emoción de la chica más joven. Esta es probablemente la primera vez que ve una reacción cruda real de la chica alta en toda la noche y se está desmoronando frente a ella. Odiaba que su lado compasivo quisiera salir y consolarla en este momento. Pero Bora rápidamente entra en acción, preocupada de que la conmoción comience a atraer la atención de otros huéspedes del hotel.

Entonces se agacha frente a Rachel y logra jalar a la chica sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Después de ganar impulso, fue capaz de levantarla del suelo y llevarla a cuestas. Afortunadamente para ella, la niña era muy ligera, se notaba por su cuerpo. Y aún más afortunada de que no necesitaba llevarla lejos y su habitación estaba allí. Podía sentir el aliento de Rachel en la parte posterior de su cuello, la humedad de sus lágrimas haciendo que su cabello se pegue a su cuello.

Lanza a la chica a su cama donde continúa sollozando, inconsolable. Bora siente que su corazón se rompe por ella, la niña está devastada. Luego, el sollozo se convierte en asfixia, luego se convierte en sibilancias, que termina con Rachel jadeando por aire, su respiración no está completamente contenida. Es cuando agita los brazos que Bora se da cuenta de que algo está mal.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?"

"¡Bolso!" Rachel logra jadear.

Bora se gira hacia donde señaló, con su bolsa de lona negra en el suelo. Busca algo que pueda ayudar y ve un inhalador. "¿Esto?"

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y Bora se lo da rápidamente, sus dedos delgados tiemblan el dispensador antes de que finalmente lo agarre.

_Chht chhht..._

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y el jadeo disminuyó rápidamente. Su respiración se estabilizó un poco. Sin embargo, sigue llorando, solo pequeños gemidos silenciosos ahora, como un cachorro. Su cuerpo yace inerte en la cama, acurrucado en posición fetal. Bora no pudo soportarlo más. Se sienta a su lado en la cama y toma a la chica alta en sus brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente.

"Déjalo salir. Solo déjalo salir." Dice de manera muy relajante. Su comportamiento ha cambiado por completo, su instinto natural de madre activado. De repente recordó cuando solía trabajar en una guardería, consolando a bebés y niños que lloraban, excepto que no eran así de larguiruchos y tenían unos pocos centímetros de altura sobre ella.

"Déjalo salir. No lo mantengas todo para ti."

Como si finalmente se les diera permiso, las lágrimas fluyen sin parar de los ojos de Rachel.

"Minji... Minji..." Ella murmura en el hombro de Bora.

Se siente cansada, su cuerpo exhausto de toda su energía. Pero el entumecimiento que sintió antes finalmente la dejó. Se desmaya unos minutos más tarde aún en los brazos de Bora, los sentimientos nuevamente la habían abrumado.

Bora se queda con ella hasta que está completamente dormida. Luego la acurruca, alisando su cabello aún húmedo. Incluso bajo esta luz sucia, puede ver el aspecto redondo y querubínico de la cara de Rachel, la tensión y las líneas suavizadas. Ella realmente tiene una cara linda, pensó Bora.

Ahora siente sus propios ojos caídos y pesados por el sueño. Es hora de volver a su propia habitación. Se excusa después de revisar todo en la habitación de Rachel. Opta por el ascensor esta vez en lugar de las escaleras a su habitación del tercer piso. La ira dentro de ella había disminuido, por ahora. Estaba más cansada que nada y tan pronto como su cabeza cae sobre la almohada, el sueño la encuentra fácilmente esta vez.


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido del teléfono de Yoohyeon la sacude de su sueño y las brillantes agujas de la luz de la mañana pinchan sus párpados. Busca su teléfono y lo encuentra enterrado en los pliegues de las sábanas.

"¿Hola?" Su voz es ronca.

Las siguientes palabras la despiertan casi al instante, enderezando su postura mientras se sienta.

"¿De verdad? Okay, estaré allí pronto. Gracias."

Termina la llamada, bostezando ruidosamente y estirando sus largas extremidades. _¿Que pasó?_ Se preguntó. La noche anterior era un borrón. Sus párpados se sentían demasiado gruesos para abrirse y estaban sensibles al tacto. Había estado llorando, se dio cuenta. Fue más evidente cuando fue al baño y vio lo mal que se veía su rostro. Sus ojos todavía estaban rojos e hinchados. Salpicar agua los hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aún estaban muy sensibles. Rápidamente se prepara para irse hasta que su teléfono suena desde el dormitorio.

**Ahjumma**

Hey, ¿estas despierta?

Era Bora, su identificación todavía decía _"Ahjumma"_ en su lista de contactos. Yoohyeon lo cambia rápidamente antes de responderle.

**Yoohyeon**

Si.

**Bora**

¿Estás bien, después de anoche?

¿Estuvo con ella anoche? Yoohyeon lo recuerda vagamente. Debe haberse desmayado. Debe haber sido realmente malo para que lo olvidara, pero recordaba por qué estaba llorando. Vuelve a su mensaje y responde:

**YH**

Estoy bien, gracias.

**BR**

Okay. Recibí una llamada del hospital hace un momento. ¿Tú también?

**YH**

Sí.

**BR**

Iré allí en unos minutos. ¿Quieres venir?

**YH**

Sí, por favor

**BR**

Okay. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

**YH**

Ok.

Yoohyeon se viste rápidamente, poniéndose unos pantalones de chándal negros y otra sudadera con capucha de gran tamaño. Su cabello enredado está recogido en un moño alto y desordenado que revela un cabello oscuro que está comenzando a crecer. Termina cubriéndose de nuevo, esta vez los cordones de la capucha se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de su cara. Para colmo, se pone un par de gafas oscuras y redondas, con la esperanza de que oculte sus ojos hinchados. Finalmente se pone sus botas y sale por la puerta. No necesitaba caminar muy lejos porque Bora ya estaba esperando cerca de la puerta principal del hotel tan pronto como salió de su habitación. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y todavía llevaba la ropa de ayer.

"Hey." Yoohyeon la saluda en voz baja.

Bora intenta sofocar una sonrisa al ver la cara cubierta de Yoohyeon, como un _goguma_ envuelto en papel de aluminio... con un piercing en el labio.

"Buenos días. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Cansada." Ella responde y Bora concuerda.

Ambas entran al auto donde el olor a lluvia, hule y gasolina aún permanece dentro. No han dicho nada durante todo el viaje al hospital, incluso cuando Bora llegó a la cubierta del estacionamiento. Ambas se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar, la UCI, donde encontraron a sus compañeras en sus propias habitaciones.

"Conmoción cerebral, fractura de clavícula, fractura del antebrazo izquierdo..." El médico lee el daño como una típica lista de compras. "Nuestra mayor preocupación es su región pélvica y piernas. Existe la posibilidad de parálisis, pero el tiempo dirá si es permanente o no."

Él continúa hablando mientras Yoohyeon se queda atónita ante todo lo que estaba escuchando. Minji yacía allí, prácticamente rota ante ella. Pero se ve tan tranquila, como la bella durmiente, si no fuera por todos los tubos y vendajes que la rodean.

Yoohyeon dudaba en acercarse a ella al principio. Parecía tan frágil (más que ella misma) que incluso una pequeña bocanada de aire podría causarle dolor. Pero al menos todavía estaba inconsciente. No querría despertarse sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo que se había caído dentro de una secadora de ropa. Yoohyeon se sacude los pensamientos mórbidos de nuevoa.

Minji lucía cabello rubio esta vez. Era tan brillante que casi la hacía ver como un elfo. Pero la sangre seca la tiñó de rojo en sus raíces y no era el color rojo que quería ver. Se sintió aliviada de que su cara no estuviera tan mal, solo marcada con algunos rasguños y moretones y una cánula nasal que le daba oxígeno.

Sus ojos continúan siguiendo hacia abajo. Los tubos intravenosos se arrastraban como enredaderas por el brazo bueno de Minji mientras el otro estaba inmovilizado en un yeso. Luego sus piernas. El médico dijo que existe la posibilidad de parálisis. Una pierna está completamente enyesada hasta la cadera, mientras que la otra solo hasta la rodilla. Ambas parecían pesadas debajo de la manta que las cubría.

Después de informar a Yoohyeon sobre el pronóstico de Minji, que fue bastante bueno, el médico finalmente la deja sola. Era un sentimiento extraño porque siempre era al revés. Ella sería la rodeada de sus seres queridos. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Aún así, el zumbido zumbido del equipo médico la consolaba, como un ruido de fondo.

Acerca una silla al lado de la cama y después de algunas dudas, extiende la mano para tocar la mano buena de Minji. Se sentía fría y suave al tacto. Traza las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de las venas de la mano de Minji siguiéndolas como un mapa de carreteras hasta sus delgados dedos. No hubo reacción, pero Yoohyeon se alegró de sentir su fuerte pulso debajo de todo eso.

"Minji, lo siento mucho." Yoohyeon se disculpa suavemente como si ella fuera la responsable de todo esto. "Debería haber sido yo. No te mereces esto."

Su nariz hormiguea, lo que indicaba lágrimas entrantes, pero no salió nada, estaba deshidratada después de la noche anterior. Solo inclina su cabeza en silencio, apretando la mano de Minji con más fuerza. Se preguntó qué debe haber pasado por su mente antes del accidente. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Con quién-? Bueno, ella sabía con quién estaba. ¿Minji decidió llevar a Siyeon con ella a Jeju? ¿Se dirigían a otro encuentro ilícito? El calor subió del pecho de Yoohyeon hasta su cuello, pero no tenía derecho a sentirse enojada. Ella era quien se fue primero. Debería estar feliz de que Minji haya estado con alguien que no fuera cobarde como ella, es solo que... ¿por qué tenía que ser esa mujer?

* * *

Al otro lado del pasillo, un par de habitaciones más abajo, el pronóstico era mucho más sombrío para esa paciente.

"Cráneo fracturado, conmoción cerebral, fracturas múltiples en la mandíbula, costillas, hombros, brazos, piernas. Pulmon perforado..."

Bora se deja de oír después de "fracturas múltiples". La lista parece seguir y seguir. La figura que yacía en la cama estaba completamente cubierta de yesos y vendas. La cara envuelta como una momia egipcia. Se han equivocado de persona. Esta no puede ser su Singnie. Se dice a sí misma. Sus ojos siguen los diversos tubos conectados a máquinas que suministran oxígeno y líquidos, mientras que algunos extraen y drenan otros. Sigue un tubo y jadea en estado de shock cuando descubre dónde estaba insertado.

"Ese tubo- ¡su cuello!" Exclama, señalándolo frenéticamente.

"Oh, ¿la traqueotomía?" El doctor señala. "Debido a la fractura de la mandíbula, tuvimos que intubarla a través de la tráquea."

"¡Pero ella es cantante!" Bora exclama más fuerte. "¿Va a afectar su voz?"

El doctor tararea ante la nueva información. "Bueno, el agujero puede cerrarse después de un tiempo, pero puede afectar el sonido de la voz. La terapia del habla puede ayudar con eso." Se mueve un poco, su tono más serio ahora. "Pero entienda que lo que tuvimos que hacer era necesario, de lo contrario..."

Bora lo interrumpe con vigorosos asentimientos de acuerdo. Traga saliva, él tiene razón. Apestaba pero tiene razón. Se muerde el labio inferior, reprimiendo las lágrimas hasta que el médico se va. Estaba elaborando todo tipo de emociones, una de vitriolo principalmente. Camina de un lado a otro alrededor de la cama de Siyeon. Es un desastre, todo está roto. Pero no tan roto como el corazón de Bora en este momento. Destrozado. Irreparable. Perdido dentro de un vacío negro dentro de su pecho.

"Despierta. ¡Despierta, maldita sea!" Gruñe suavemente entre dientes. Camina más rápido alrededor de la cama, la ira aumenta, cargando dentro de ella. "Si no hubieras huido en lugar de enfrentarte a nuestros problemas, no estarías así ahora mismo. Mentiste así inútilmente. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Hace una pausa como si Siyeon tuviera alguna respuesta que dar. Levanta la voz un poco más alto. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Singnie? ¿Esperar a que te detengas y digas que todo va a estar bien? ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste? Me engañaste..."

Lágrimas calientes ardían en sus ojos, picando como la sal frotando en heridas abiertas. Pero eso no le impidió escupir más veneno. "¡Solo muere! ¡Solo muere ya! ¡Solo deja que tus secretos y mentiras sean enterrados contigo!"

Sintió la sangre latir en su cabeza y si muriera de un aneurisma en este momento, probablemente estaría de acuerdo con eso. Los ruidos de los monitores y ventiladores la estaban volviendo loca y solo sonaban más fuerte con cada pitido y zumbido. Estaba lista para lanzar otro grito cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Silencio. Por un momento el caos dentro de su cabeza se había detenido, las moléculas congeladas en el tiempo. Los sonidos que la rodeaban volvieron gradualmente al volumen normal. Otro golpe. Bora se limpia rápidamente los ojos y trata de recomponerse. Abre la puerta. Era Rachel. Sus ojos parecían haber terminado de llorar, nuevamente.

"¿Si?" Bora responde, tratando de evitar que mire dentro de la habitación, pero Rachel obviamente se alza sobre ella. Su atención ahora está atraída por la piña loca de aspecto borroso que se encontraba en la parte superior de su cabeza. La niña solo se ve más y más extraña.

Yoohyeon nota que Bora mira boquiabierta su peinado, pero ni siquiera estaba preocupada por eso en este momento. “El oficial Kang está aquí. Tiene una actualización." Solo dice eso antes de irse.

"Okay. Dame un segundo." Bora dice antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Se recupera, respirando profundamente. No podía soportar ver a Siyeon en este momento y todavía tenía más veneno para escupir, pero no tiene sentido. Se limpia los ojos nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Se acerca a la sala de espera donde Rachel y el oficial Kang la esperaban. Toma asiento al lado de Rachel.

"Sé que esto ha sido difícil para las dos." El oficial Kang dice con simpatía, "e intentaremos todo para ayudarlas y resolver las cosas."

Saca una carpeta de su maletín y de allí algunas fotos. Se las presenta a ambas mujeres.

"Hicimos una investigación exhaustiva del lugar del accidente esta mañana y parece ser un éxito." Baraja las fotos en sus manos. “Encontramos huellas en el carril opuesto que parecen haberse desviado y chocado con su automóvil. Este es el momento del impacto."

Presenta más fotos, una de las marcas de patinaje en la carretera en el punto de impacto y la otra era el automóvil destrozado en el que se encontraban. Yoohyeon se da cuenta de inmediato de algo.

“¿Dijiste que Minji conducía? Ese no es su auto."

"Es un auto de alquiler." El oficial Kang responde rápidamente, sacando un documento. "Parece haber sido alquilado varias veces en los últimos dos meses."

Hubo esas palabras nuevamente, "dos meses". Comenzaba a sonar como un número desafortunado. El oficial Kang agrega que las probabilidades de identificar el otro vehículo son escasas debido a la poca evidencia encontrada en el sitio y no hubo testigos o imágenes de CCTV, aparte del transeúnte que llamó a la ambulancia después de notar los restos del accidente.

La reunión se suspende después con la seguridad de que la policía continuará trabajando en el caso, aunque las dos mujeres no estaban convencidas. Tenían problemas más apremiantes que tratar pero se quedaron con un estado de ánimo aún más triste que antes. Yoohyeon puede escuchar a Bora respirar erráticamente a su lado. Podría decir que solo está viendo rojo en este momento.

"Varias veces." Bora finalmente dice, mirando al frente. "El auto fue alquilado varias veces en los últimos dos meses."

Ella comienza a poner dos y dos juntos. Siyeon no comenzó a generar ingresos adicionales hasta hace dos meses cuando comenzó a hacer sus "conciertos" tardíos y llegar a casa muy tarde.

"Dime algo." Se dirige a Rachel sin mirarla. “¿Minji tiene mucho dinero? Quiero decir, ¿es rica o algo así?"

Yoohyeon no quiere responder pero la pequeña mujer estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

"Si." Salió en un susurro.

"Como, ¿tiene suficiente como para entregar sobres de efectivo?"

Yoohyeon se anima y se vuelve hacia Bora. "¿En sobres rosas?"

"¡Mierda!" Bora explota. Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia el pasillo, desapareciendo en la habitación equivocada. Se para sobre el paciente inconsciente acostado en la cama, su cuerpo agitado y lleno de ira nuevamente. Aprieta los puños a su lado tratando de evitar desconectar una de las máquinas de la pared. Entonces la puerta se abre detrás de ella.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Yoohyeon grita mientras se coloca entre Bora y Minji.

"¡Tu bella durmiente aquí ha estado teniendo encuentros con mi Singnie durante dos meses! Ella ha estado dándole dinero. ¡Y ahora mírala, está jodida!"

Yoohyeon termina teniendo que abrazar a la mujer enojada para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación de Minji. Las saca afuera y clava a Bora contra la pared, pero seguía siendo tan resistente.

"¡Minji no es así!" Yoohyeon defiende presionando el hombro de Bora. "¿Qué pasa si Siyeon lo comenzó primero?"

Bora se burla pero no pudo responder nada. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenía razón, pero no quería creerlo. Ella empuja a Yoohyeon y desaparece de nuevo en la habitación de Siyeon, la puerta se cierra de golpe y resuena en el pasillo. Yoohyeon regresa a la habitación de Minji, esta vez vigilando y cautelosa.

* * *

 _"¿Unnie?"_ Una voz responde en la otra línea.

"Yoobin-ah..." Bora habló débilmente con tintes de desesperación en su voz.

" _Unnie,_ ¿qué pasa?" Ella responde. Sabía que algo definitivamente estaba mal porque Bora casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre real.

"Singnie... Ella ha tenido un accidente. Anoche. Aquí. Hospital, ahora." Sus palabras eran rotas.

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ La voz de la chica más joven se quiebra. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Es por eso que llamaste anoche?_

“Tenía que asegurarme, Bin. Tenía que verla por mí misma y... Dios, es un desastre. Ni siquiera se ve como ella. ¡Mierda!"

_"¿Que hospital? Llegaré allí tan pronto como salga del trabajo."_

"¿Te importaría agarrar algunas cosas de mi casa? Tienes una llave de repuesto, ¿verdad?"

_"Sí, por supuesto. Lo que necesites, solo dime."_

"Te enviaré una lista en un mensaje. Gracias Bin." Su voz sonaba cansada ahora. "Te quiero."

El teléfono cae de la mano flácida de Bora mientras mete las piernas en su pecho y se sienta en la incómoda silla acolchada de la sala de espera. Tenía que salir de la habitación de Siyeon. Apestaba a cada pecado vil que había cometido contra ella. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente como una presentación de diapositivas acelerada. Casi más de una década de recuerdos con Siyeon fueron completamente descartados en cuestión de dos meses. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto? No hay segundas oportunidades después esto, no hay perdón. Una vez que cruzas esa línea con ella, eres cortado de la su vida, cadena perpetua automática. Demonios, si ella pudiera evocar un shinigami, sabría a quién escribir en la death note. Pero no, incluso su ira no pudo superar la traición que la asfixiaba lentamente, era como ahogarse y arder al mismo tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo finalmente pasa pero ella no tenía apetito en absoluto. Tal vez el hambre la está haciendo pensar estos pensamientos delirantes. Pero entre la rabia y la tristeza que juegan a tira y afloja en su interior, decide dejarlo para dormir nuevamente, solo que esta vez desea no tener que volver a despertarse nunca más. Pero se despertaría un par de horas más tarde cuando finalmente recibiera el mensaje de Yoobin de su llegada al hospital. Bora le da el número del piso y su mejor amiga de la infancia aparece en un tiempo récord.

 _"¡Unnie!"_ Yoobin llama. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros está despeinado por correr y sus gafas redondas ligeramente torcidas. Hubiera parecido cómico si la situación no fuera tan grave. Ella levanta a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos. "¿Estas bien? ¿Estás bien?"

Bora se sentía como una batería agotada, pero el poder del fuerte abrazo de Yoobin le devolvió la energía.

"Llegaste." Ella susurra débilmente. Guía a Yoobin hacia la habitación de Siyeon, donde la niña más joven se queda estupefacta ante lo que ve.

"Dios mío, ¿qué pasó, _unnie_?" Deja caer la mochila de las cosas que Bora pidió para cubrirse la boca abierta con ambas manos.

"Accidente automovilístico. Anoche."

"Mierda."

Yoobin se acerca, tratando de asimilarlo todo. La vista era completamente abrumadora. No se veía como Siyeon. Sabe que la niña llora por un corte de papel miserable, pero esta vez no hay reacciones exageradas de ella. Se estaba haciendo todo por ella, desde su respiración, alimentación, hasta la vida. Yoobin se arrodilla al lado de la cama, casi cayendo al suelo.

" _Unnie_ , ¿cómo pudo suceder esto?" Yoobin no suele mostrar sus emociones, siempre manteniendo una cara seria incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Pero no esta vez.

"No lo sé, Binnie," responde Bora, sus ojos mirando a ninguna parte en particular.

“¿Qué dijeron los médicos? ¿Ella va a salir adelante?"

"Yo... no lo sé. Todavía estoy tratando de procesarlo." Bora se apoya contra la pared para sostenerse. "Pero ella no estaba sola." Continúa. "La persona que conducía el auto, ella está un par de habitaciones abajo. Ella es como su maldita clienta o algo así."

Yoobin hace una doble toma, volviéndose hacia Bora, sus lágrimas se detuvieron momentáneamente. "¿Que dices ahora? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

“Aparentemente nuestra Singnie se ha estado prostituyendo durante dos meses. Ha estado recibiendo dinero de esa mujer."

Las cejas de Yoobin se fruncieron haciendo que sus anteojos se hundieran en su nariz. ¿De qué estás hablando, unnie? ¿Cómo sabes esto?"

Bora no dice nada, la ira comienza a hervir nuevamente.

"No lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Se pone de pie y se endereza. "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dijiste algo estúpido otra vez?"

Yoobin la conoce muy bien. Bora habla mucho y su boca sucia siempre la metió en problemas. Ella era el epítome de la actuación antes de pensar. Entre las tres, Bora sacaría conclusiones como si fuera un trampolín.

"Pero la que es como su novia no la ha visto en dos meses tampoco, así que eso es un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees?" Bora intenta justificar sus palabras. "Y de repente Singnie ha estado haciendo todo este dinero extra en los últimos dos meses. ¡Dos malditos meses!" Extiende dos dedos frente a ella.

"¿Como puedes estar segura? Quizás sea solo una coincidencia. E incluso si fuera cierto, eso no te da derecho a decir eso. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien acusara a Siyeon unnie así delante de ti?"

Yoobin. La voz de la razón. La que la mantiene castigada. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Bora suspira, el fuego en su interior se apaga nuevamente y ahora se está quedando vacía. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza con resignación.

"¿Su novia está con ella?"

"Supongo."

"Bien entonces. Vamos, tienes que disculparte." Yoobin agarra su mano y la lleva hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?" Bora se resiste.

"Porque cuando eres una perra acusadora, pareces una perra acusadora. Venga." Tira del brazo de Bora y la empuja hacia el pasillo. "¿Qué cuarto?"

Bora resopla y señala la habitación de Minji un par de puertas más abajo. Yoobin se acerca y llama a la puerta. Yoohyeon responde sorprendida de ver a alguien que no reconocía.

"¿Si?"

"Hola. Perdón por molestarte." Yoobin dice cordialmente. "A mi amiga le gustaría decirte algo."

"¿Amiga?" Yoohyeon pregunta.

Yoobin se da vuelta y no ve a nadie detrás de ella.

"Disculpa." Resopla, claramente avergonzada cuando regresa a la habitación de Siyeon con Bora a remolque unos segundos más tarde.

"Ya entendí. Ya entendí." Bora se queja tirando de su brazo del agarre de Yoobin. Mira a Yoohyeon con una mirada presumida. "Hola, Rachel." Dice casualmente: "¿Cómo te va?"

 **"Lo siento. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo."** Ella responde en inglés mientras se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué? No entiendo lo que estás diciendo." Bora responde en coreano.

 **"Exactamente."** Yoohyeon se burla.

Yoobin le da un codazo a Bora y ella realmente no quiere decirlo, pero sabe que Yoobin no la dejará sola hasta que se disculpe.

"Solo quería decir... que lo siento. Por lo que dije antes y todo lo demás."

Otro empujón.

"A veces no puedo controlar mi temperamento."

Otro empujón.

"Y no tengo un filtro para mi boca."

Otro empujón.

"Y... deberíamos tratar de ayudarnos mutuamente a superar esto."

Yoohyeon levanta una ceja ante la falta de sinceridad en las palabras de Bora. Y luego un empujón final de Yoobin.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué más hay que decir?" Bora se vuelve hacia su amiga, ahora molesta. Tiene suerte de que Yoobin sea prácticamente familia, de lo contrario, no apreciaría cómo la chica más joven la hacía parecer una niña regañada en este momento.

"Si te parece bien," Yoobin se hace cargo. "Nos gustaría invitarte a cenar con nosotros. No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad? "

Yoohyeon niega con la cabeza.

"¡Excelente! Bueno, digamos que nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yoohyeon mira a Bora de reojo, que tampoco parece entusiasmada. Vuelve su mirada hacia Yoobin, cuya carita es tan redonda y linda que no puede evitar sonreírle.

"Seguro." Finalmente responde.

"¡Excelente! Por cierto, soy Yoobin." Ella le ofrece la mano.

"Rachel." Yoohyeon responde, tomando la mano de Yoobin en la suya y dándole una sacudida firme.

"Lamento lo de tu amiga. Espero que se recupere pronto."

"Gracias." Yoohyeon sonríe tímidamente.

Justo antes de que Yoohyeon cierre la puerta, Yoobin mira rápidamente a la mujer acostada en la cama y es golpeada con una sensación de familiaridad. Su cara de masita frunce el ceño ligeramente. ¿Dónde la ha visto antes? Definitivamente recientemente, pensó. Si las sospechas de Bora eran correctas, entonces ella podría tener que disculparse. Ahora estaba cara a cara con una puerta cerrada y un pensamiento desconcertante. Para entonces, Bora se había retirado de regreso a la habitación de Siyeon, por lo que sigue el ejemplo sacudiendo el pensamiento de su cabeza por ahora.


End file.
